The invention concerns a toy building element incorporated in a toy building set with building elements which have mutually complementary primary and secondary coupling means for interconnecting several building elements.
It is increasingly demanded that such building sets and the building elements incorporated in Them shall be versatile and have new functions which widely imitate functions in The objects which the children imitate when playing, or which enable new uses and imaginative constructions. The present invention satisfies such a requirement.
Various inventions for spring suspension of The wheels of toy cars and toy aircrafts are known from the following patent applications: GB 2 037 596, DE 3 737 521 and JP 1126297. The inventions-described in these applications all have a quite special use and cannot be incorporated in a toy building set of the said type with known means.